


Even A Puppy Can't Cure The Grump That Is Derek Hale (Or Maybe It Can)

by stilinskigasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, with puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskigasm/pseuds/stilinskigasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not what I think it is, is it?”</p><p>“Uh, if you’re thinking that it’s an alien pretending to be a creature of this earth to infiltrate our homes and set up surveillance, then no, it’s not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Puppy Can't Cure The Grump That Is Derek Hale (Or Maybe It Can)

“Derek! I found something awesome!” 

Stiles yells as he slams the door to the Hale house behind him, wincing at the echo it sends throughout the house. 

The wriggling Siberian Husky puppy in his arms whines, licking his neck, and making Stiles smile as he looks down at it, receiving the swipe of a tongue on his cheek for the effort. 

“Ew, not cool, man. No drooling on the owner.” 

Stiles feels a shadow fall across him and winces as a put upon voice mutters into his ear, 

“That’s not what I think it is, is it?”

“Uh, if you’re thinking that it’s an alien pretending to be a creature of this earth to infiltrate our homes and set up surveillance, then no, it’s not.”

“Stiles..”

“Derek..” Stiles replies with a slight whine in his voice.

The puppy nuzzles into his armpit and Stiles scratches its head, making his eyes big as he looks up at the frowning alpha. 

“No.”

Stiles makes a noise of protest, “I didn’t even ask you anything yet!”

“No, Stiles, we are not keeping the puppy.”

“But look at him,” Stiles pouts, as he waves the puppy in Derek’s face, snatching it back when Derek goes to grab it, and cradling it within the safety of his arms.

“His name’s Balto, and he was the last one left and no one wanted him, Derek. How could I just leave him?”

“Out of all the puppies in the country, you picked the runt of the litter?” Derek asks, looking at the puppy like it was contagious. 

Stiles gasps, covering the puppy’s ears and whispering, “He didn’t mean it, he’s just a big grumpy alpha, you just gotta learn to ignore him, like I do.”

“Stiles, give me the puppy. I’m sure someone will want him in town.”

“No.” 

Stiles hugs the puppy closer, backing away when Derek advances on him, until his back hits the wall and he can go no further. The alpha continues to advance, until his chest hits the barrier that Stiles has created around the puppy with his arms.

They stare at each other for minutes, a silent battle going on between them with neither one willing to give in. That is until Derek lets out a long, weary, breath, in a way Stiles knows means that he’s tired of Stiles’ shit, and can’t be bothered to fight any more. 

Stiles does certainly not shriek, but it’s close to it, as he shifts the puppy onto one arm, slinging the now free one around Derek’s neck and kissing him deeply. 

He pulls away, kissing Balto on the nose when the puppy whines, and laughing at the disgusted sound Derek makes, shaking his head at Stiles as he grins at Derek and offers him the puppy. 

Derek reluctantly takes the animal at the look Stiles flashes at him, holding the wriggling lump to his chest and pointedly ignoring the high pitched squeal and mutterings of cute coming from Stiles. He looks down at the fur ball and sighs as he gives in to the need to scratch its head.

“An alpha who owns a puppy. You know the dog jokes will come back with a vengeance.”

“Yeah, I know, but you love me.” Stiles grins, sliding an arm around Derek’s waist and pressing close to his side, so that he can pet Balto with his free hand.

Derek’s lips twitch, kissing Stiles temple as he continues to pet the soft fur, and mutters, “Yeah, I kinda do.”


End file.
